


Between Friends

by TinyChubbyBird



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A little, ALL THE FLUFF, AND DON'T WANT TO GET SPOILED EVEN A TEENY TINY BIT, AND SLIGHT SPOILER WARNING, Also slight language warning, Fluff, I Tried, I hope not, I promise, I really tried, IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED SEVEN'S ROUTE YET, It's all about kissing really, M/M, Making out maybe?, Maybe I'll post more, Mention of sex but it doesn't actually happen, Not sure if OOC, One Shot, THIS IS YOUR FIRST CHANCE TO TURN BACK, and just want some love, and only have each other at the moment, if I get more ideas, just kissing, just slight, not much, please don't judge, probably?, so let them kiss goddammit, they're tired and lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyChubbyBird/pseuds/TinyChubbyBird
Summary: Seven and Yoosung are spending happily, and not at all feeling lonely and in need of love, their evening together watching TV, when Yoosung suddenly starts asking questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is my first Work on here, and my first Mystic Messenger fanfic/One Shot too, so I hope it's not too bad.. I just love fluff and I ship those two so much it hurts. I had to. It's late and I'm tired and I had to write something ;A;  
> English is not my first language, some sentences might sound a bit off because of that. I apologise if that's the case.  
> And I'll have to warn you again; it does contain teeny tiny spoilers for Seven's route! A few mentions of names, and one thing that happened in Seven's past, but really not much. It seems like a normal background thing, so yeah. Just a few tiny spoilers.

“So.. Seven.” Yoosung had been quiet this whole time since he and Seven started watching a documentary about the difference between tigers and lions. Seven only hummed in response, his golden eyes only looking at the blonde boy beside him for a second before turning back to the TV screen. Yoosung looked a little anxious, playing with his blue hoodie and chewing on his lower lip like he was about to say something he normally wouldn’t talk about. 

“What are you thoughts on.. you know..” Yoosung waved his hands around, and Seven started to grin wickedly. 

“About what? Sex? I didn’t think you’d actually be turned on by watching lions mate with each oth-”, he was cut off by Yoosung hitting his head with a pillow, which he didn’t even try to dodge and only chuckled. 

“No! I-I didn’t mean that!” Yoosung was bright red when Seven looked at him again, watching as his friend hugged the pillow tightly to his chest, seemingly hiding behind it. “I meant to ask what you’re thinking about.. kissing..” 

The red haired hacker raised an eyebrow at that, still grinning slightly though. He grabbed a little can of Dr. Pepper and brought it to his lips, downing a few gulps before settling it back down and wiping over his mouth with the back of his hand. “Kissing, eh? Do you think of me as some sort of expert at these types of things?”

Yoosung opened his mouth, then closed it again, only to open it once more. “Wha- I- Yes..? You did say you knew everything about that last week.. So I thought..-” 

“I was only pulling your leg, cutie. Sorry to disappoint you.” If Seven was being honest, he had exactly zero personal experience with romantic things like kissing and sex. He never had time for that sort of thing, and his work never let him experience it either. He sometimes wondered what it would be like, of course, even missed it. Imagined how it would feel like. But he knew it would probably never happen. There was only a 10% chance of him finding someone to experience it with. But it’s not like he was actually searching for a romantic interest. Sure, he would often flirt in all directions, especially when he was on the Messenger, but it was just part of his fun 707 personality, making jokes and annoying people. Sort of. Most times. Some times. 

He emptied his Dr. Pepper with one large gulp. 

And immediately put his arm over his mouth to stifle the upcoming burp. He was with a friend, but he still had some standards. Besides, he didn’t want to teach that kid bad manners. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to seem unattractive to him. 

Nope. Definitely not.

He cleared his throat and turned his body to properly look at Yoosung, not really interested in the TV anyway. The blonde’s bright purple eyes were shining in the light of the TV screen, looking down at his hands which lay lazily on his lap. Seven swallowed down the urge to grab them. 

“But.. still”, Yoosung never gave up quickly. If he really wanted something, he worked hard to get it. Seven admired that about him. “What are you thoughts on kissing?”

Seven’s eyes instinctively wandered down to Yoosung’s pink lips. They looked astonishingly soft and inviting. 

No, I can’t let this happen!, he thought, biting his tongue. Think about something unattractive!

 _Trains!_

Seven leaned towards Yoosung, his heart fluttering.

Not good enough.. How about.. Dead people! Dead animals! Dead flowers! DEAD STONES! Oh wait..

He opened his mouth slightly, licking his lips. Yoosung didn’t seem to notice the inner chaos of Seven’s mind and body.

Oh, I got it! Cockroaches!

He stopped moving, sinking back into the sofa and taking a deep breath. Fuck cockroaches, seriously. Ew. No. He shouldn’t put “fuck” and “cockroaches” into one sentence, that just felt so wrong. 

“Seven?” Yoosung was still staring at him expectantly. Oh, right. He wanted an honest answer. Seven took another deep breath, and put down his glasses to rub over his tired eyelids. He hadn’t slept for at least 49 hours, give or take 30 minutes.

“Well”, he began. “Kissing can be all kinds of things. It can be bad, it can feel wrong and disgusting, but it can also feel like your heart exploding into butterflies and confetti. And it often leads to making out with the other person.” He shrugged and put his glasses back onto his nose, smiling helplessly at his friend. “I don’t know, I never tried it. I only ever read about it. Why do you even want to know?”

Even though Yoosung seemed mildly disappointed with his answer, he looked surprised that Seven was being so honest and serious for once, being used to the bubbly and teasing 707 from the Messenger. “I was just wondering if you ever experienced it first hand.. and what it feels like..”

“Well, I’m just as inexperienced as you are.” He paused, before adding “Well, maybe not _that_ inexperienced, but I never had a relationship either, so..”

Yoosung pouted only for a second, before sighing and snuggling the pillow in his arms. Seven had never wanted to be a pillow so badly until this moment. Then Yoosung suddenly leaned sideways and put his head onto Seven’s shoulder. The hacker froze instantly, his heart stuttering. His friend acted like it was a simple thing to do, something friends did all the time. Maybe they did, but for Seven it felt like he finally won a championship after three years of hard work and crippling depression. It was overwhelming, even though Yoosung wasn’t doing more than leaning onto him. 

He must be tired, Seven tried to tell himself. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.

“I was wondering”, the student began, quietly. His voice sounded just as tired as Seven felt. “Let’s say we’ll never find someone to start a relationship with. I don’t want to die as a virgin, and I don’t want to die not knowing how a kiss feels like.. So I thought; what if.. wh-what if we just experienced it.. together? The both of us? Just us two?”

Yoosung’s voice got higher by the end, sounding unsure, almost hopeful. Seven’s heart actually stopped for a second, before beating faster than ever. Was it hot in here? Yeah, it got definitely hotter in here.. 

He started to sweat, couldn’t even think straight. Couldn’t even figure out if Yoosung’s idea was making him excited or anxious. Or both. Sure, his friend was extremely cute. Naive, oblivious, kind, adorable, so so adorable. Seven wanted to tease him all the time, but also cuddle him through night and day. 

Did he want to kiss him though?

Seven turned his head stiffly, looking down to Yoosung’s lips again. 

Yes. Definitely. 100%. No, make that 9001%.

“Uh”, he gulped. “I guess.. it doesn’t seem like a bad idea..”

His mind was yelling at him; reminding him of his work, reminding him of his boss, Vanderwood, V, his brother, everything- But it didn’t matter. Not now. Not at this moment. He needed it like a drug. He needed it like Dr. Pepper and Honey Butter Chips. 

Seven lifted the arm Yoosung was leaning against, wrapping it around Yoosung’s shoulders and pulling him closer, his heart thumping wildly against his chest. To his relief, Yoosung didn’t push him away, but only snuggled closer, burying his face into the crook of Seven’s neck. 

God, how he hoped Yoosung wouldn’t regret this once he was wide awake again. Was there something like being sleep-drunk? Was Yoosung actually doing this because he wanted to? Did he like Seven the way Seven liked him? 

Seven kissed the top of Yoosung’s head, breathing in the scent of feminine, flowery shampoo and closed his eyes. This felt good. This felt nice. This felt _right_.

“You’re shaking..” Yoosung’s muffled voice against his neck startled him, as he was so entranced by the feel of another body being so close to his own. He was indeed shaking violently. The last time he was this nervous was on his first mission as a hacker. 

Seven couldn’t even answer, so he just squeezed the blonde boy’s body, and got a shy kiss on his shoulder in return. The part where Yoosung’s lips touched his exposed, naked skin tingled, making him shiver and gasp. 

It was too much. 

He turned, pulled his legs up onto the sofa, and pushed Yoosung back until Seven was lying above him. He didn’t dare to look at his face, so he held him as close as possible and hid his face in Yoosung’s soft hair. He smelled so good. Every inch that came into contact with Yoosung’s body started to tingle, and he had to take a deep breath in order to calm himself down, even if just a little.

“Do you..”, he cleared his throat, his voice sounding shaky and quiet. “Do you actually want to do this? K-Kissing me, I mean..” He needed to know. Needed to make sure if Yoosung was sure. 

There was a moment of silence, before Seven felt a hand on the back of his head, fingers shakily, but tenderly touching his neck, while another put slight pressure onto Seven’s lower back. He shivered again. 

“Yes, I do.” 

It was probably just Seven’s bright imagination, but he could swear he saw himself standing in front of Yoosung in a white suit, behind him the glowing surface of earth. A wedding in space. At a space station. In front of planet earth. With him and Yoosung. 

It was too much.

He finally managed to raise his head and look at the boy beneath him. Yoosung seemed a little dazed, but not drunken-dazed, more like.. “I’m so in love with you I can’t think straight”-dazed. 

And Seven leaned down and pressed his lips against Yoosungs. 

Finally. _Finally_.

His heart really did explode into a million butterflies and confetti, at least it felt like it did. He breathed out through his nose, though he was anxious to interrupt the moment by blowing into Yoosung’s face too harshly, so he tried to breathe slowly. Which wasn’t an easy thing to do with his heart hammering in his chest like that. 

Yoosung didn’t seem to mind one bit. He made a small, whimpering sound, put both arms around Seven’s neck and pulled him even closer. The very next moment, they were entangled like spaghetti. Yoosungs legs were wrapped around Seven’s waist and all Seven could think about was the feel of Yoosung’s lips, his body, his scent, his warmth. 

He did notice that it was a little hard to breathe, and that their noses kept bumping together weirdly, and that it didn’t really feel like they were even close enough to each other, even though their bodies were pressed so tightly against each other, not even an ant could fit through them. 

But they didn’t care. 

This was the best moment in Seven’s life since he saw the pictures of Saeran Rika gave him.


End file.
